What do you believe in? A Jacksgap Fic
by ImNotThatInsane
Summary: This is my first story, focusing on a girl called Lili Winters and Finn Harries. When Lili gets kicked out of home, she meets a guy called Finn, and then her life changes forever. Rated T just in case. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

P.S. Sorry they are short chapters, I'm not quite good at writing with substance just yet :)

I stormed out of what was my house, sending my ex Lee into a frenzy. "FINE, JUST LEAVE! SEE IF I CARE! WHERE WILL YOU GO ANYWAY?" He was right though. No food, no money, nothing. Lee had sent my friends away, and my family were long gone. I had no one, and now I had nothing.

I wandered the streets of London aimlessly for a while, trying to find somewhere that would keep me slightly warm through the chilly winter night. Soon I stumbled upon a house that seemed abandoned. No one looked to be around, and apart from the worn down look of it and how asbestos covered the house, it was beautiful. A two story masterpiece, and Victorian in style, painted a creamy white, with burgundy for the window outlines. It looked past its best though, and as I got closer I saw 'CONDEMNED' written on the front. This was home.

I pushed past the planks of wood blocking the front door, and entered an old hallway, still seeing that inside there was still lots of old furniture. I walked down the hall until I saw a bed in what looked to be a child's bedroom. It had a beautiful headboard with a dream catcher carved in the center. I inspected the sheets, and found no rats or any other fecal matter from stray cats or dogs, so it looked pretty safe. I snuggled in and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start, hearing voices coming from the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

"Jack, it'll be fine. It's not really haunted, and no one lives here. You will be fine, let's film the video, the fans will love it!"

"Finn, no! Look, you can go in and kill yourself by going into a condemned old building just to film a three minute video, I'm going to get a coffee. Text me when you are done."

"Sweet as, be like that. I want a Chai latte too please!"

I panicked. This 'Finn' person was coming inside the house, and I couldn't leave without going through the hallway, where this guy who was filming a video would see me. The room started to spin, then everything went black.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Shit, you ok? Quite a fall you had there, I heard you hit the floor from the front door. I hope I didn't scare you. Hello?"

I slowly sat up, catching a glimpse of a buff arm helping me up and a flash of light brown hair.

"I-I-who-ahhh, my head." Was all I could get out of my mouth at the time. I Probably sounded mental.

"Oh, sorry, how rude of me, my name is Finn. Do you remember your name, you hit your head pretty hard. I just want to check you're ok."

I nodded, accepting the fact that for a while I was going to be asked stupid questions. I turned towards Finn, and for the first time I got a proper look at the guy helping me up. He had short, light brown hair, and grey eyes that looked more hazel when they got caught in the light. He was wearing a dark blue T-Shirt with a white muffin and two bones on the front, and mustard coloured pants. He also wore black vans.

"Hello? Can you still hear me? Sweetie, what's your name?" Finn snapped me back to reality, as I must have been awkwardly staring at him for a while.

"Sorry, um, Lili. Liliane Amelia Winters." Finn nodded.

"What a beautiful name Lili, now, how old are you?"

"Nineteen." I replied as Finn helped me to my feet. I leant on Finn until I regained my balance, then I let go of him. I toppled over, and Finn caught me by my waist. I stood up again, this time finding my footing and keeping balance.

"Now, the most important question of all... Would you like to get a coffee with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

Finn and I sat down at Starbucks, and soon we were joined by his twin brother, Jack. He was wearing a red, orange and white checked shirt, with a white T-Shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and navy chucks. Finn shouted me a Caramel Latte and we split a peppermint slice. Jack had rocky road, though he didn't like the cherry flavoured lollies, and neither did Finn, so Jack gave them to me.

"So, Lili, what were you doing in an old abandoned and condemned house?" Jack asked me, keeping his distance a bit. I hesitated a bit, not knowing whether I should spill my story to these two strangers who bought me coffee. I looked at Finn, seeing if he would get that the story isn't one I wanted to tell them yet. I don't know why I seemed to trust Finn so suddenly, but he seemed trustworthy, I hoped he was.

"Um, she was there because, people were chasing her down the street thinking she was, she was, Bridie, Charlie's sister. She ran into the house to escape from them, and in the process she fainted from loss of breath." Finn looked at me, and I nodded. I didn't know who this Bridie person was, nor did I know Charlie, but if it was a plausible story other than my own, I was gonna take it.

"Yeah, these people were screaming at me, calling me Bridie for some reason, probably fans of hers from Youtube here for summer in the city or something. So, I rushed around the corner and hid in the house. I get bad asthma, and I lost my breath from running away from them. Next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and Finn was freaking out checking to see if I was ok."

Jack nodded, and accepted the lie as truth. I thought Summer in the City would be the big thing that Jack understood. Everyone knew about youtube, and Summer in the city is the biggest Youtube gathering in London. Even if you didn't watch youtubers, you knew about summer in the city. Fans were everywhere. It meant for a week you were completely disorientated and London went a bit mental.

"Shit, that's what we forgot! We have a panel tomorrow!" Jack said, looking at Finn with sheer horror.

"Crap. We've got nothing!" replied Finn.

"Wait, what is this for?" I said puzzled. I mean, they couldn't be, could they? I would have known if they were youtubers that everyone fangirled about.

"Oh, Jack and I are youtubers, we run the channel Jacksgap. We have a panel tomorrow for summer and the city, and we are meant to have a little talk planned, but we completely forgot." Finn started to tense up, it had just turned 12:30, and him and Jack had less than 24 hours to write a really good talk.

"Lili, I know that we only just met, but you wouldn't happen to be good at writing talks or speeches are you? Jack and I are good when it comes to writing a script for talking to a camera, but this is different, we've never done a talk at Summer in the city before, do you think you can help?" Finn pleaded with me, and the longer I was out of that old house and not wandering the streets the better.

"Um, I'm not too bad at writing speeches and lectures, if you give me a topic I could whip something up."

"Great!" Jack said. "Come over to our place and let's get started!" Jack jumped up, and headed out the door. Finn helped me up and took me by the hand, leading me to their house.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

"Right, what topic are we writing about?" I was sat down in front of an apple computer, note pad open, ready to write a talk for two strangers for an event I had never been to just to get out of looking homeless for a while.

"Um, er, I got nothing. Finn, you have a topic?" Jack looked to Finn.

"Um. Nope. Nothing. Crap." Finn's head sank. "This is so hard." Then, I had a brainwave.

"Well, most people would be talking about video making, why don't you talk about issues with Youtube? Why it's actually such a hard job. You know, talk about hate, relationships, fans, shipping, things like that? Look past the physical, and get to the mental state that Youtubing can get you too?"

Jack and Finn looked up at me. "Lili, that's brilliant. Really, that is. It's definitely something that no one else will be doing, it's different, interesting, and fantastic." Finn smiled at me a flirty, slightly crooked smile.

"Wait, a minute, I got something! Lili, do you mind if I jump in for a minute?" Jack asked. I moved off the wheely computer chair and sat on the couch next to Finn. Finn and I continued to sit together while Jack wrote, putting in the odd idea when Jack got stuck. We passed the time by asking each other random questions. Finn started off the run of questions.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"A tie between dark blue, purple and red. How old are you?"

"Currently eighteen, though that is going to change soon. What's your favourite animal?"

"It's really rare, only found in New Zealand, but it's a Tui bird. They have a beautiful bird call. They are a blue-ish colour and have a white tuft of feathers under their necks. What is your favourite food?"

"I love Muffins, mostly because they worship me. Get it? Mu-Finn?"

"MAOAMS!" Jack interrupted quite loudly. Everyone laughed except for Jack, who was proud he had made a funny joke just by stating his favourite food. This continued until Jack had finally finished their talk. It was a killer one too, talking of the hardship of being a youtuber in this day and age, with it being harder to create good content that was relatable, how trollers can really ruin the reputation of a channel in seconds, and how relationships are now under the radar more than ever, meaning most relationships end up being in secret, and how much shipping affects the relationship between youtubers. It really was fantastic. We then looked at the time. Jack's clock flashed **'2:58 am'**.

"Crap, it's so late, it's early!" Jack said.

"Yeah, I better, get going then." I walked to the door, when Finn stopped me.

"No you don't. A young lady like yourself out in London on a Saturday night, you will be eaten alive! Take my bed, I'll have the couch. You can get some clothes tomorrow morning. I won't take no for an answer." Finn leaded me to his room, and showed me where everything was, even turning on the electric blanket for me.

Just before he said goodnight, Finn asked, "So, um, what were you really doing at the house? You can trust me, don't worry, you're safe here."

Then I completely burst into tears. No idea why. It must have been how Finn had said that it was safe there, and for the first time in a long time, I could tell he was right. And I knew I could trust him.

"I had stayed the night there, after I got out of a horrible relationship. For three years I had been with this guy, and being naive, when he hit me, I thought it wasn't him, it was me. I thought I deserved it, I guess. He scared all my friends away from me, and my family left to go to Chicago without me. So when I realised how bad the relationship was, it was too late. So, I left him. But I had nothing to take. No money, or job, or place to stay. I found the place, and it was warmish, and dry, so I was there for the night. Then you came along, and I panicked. Not knowing who you were, and then, I fainted. And you were there, and everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I didn't know what to do. "Finn looked at me for a while, and we stood there in silence for a while.

Finally, Finn broke the silence. "Don't go back there Lili. I want to know you are safe. You will be protected here. Jack and I will look out for you, so don't have to go back to that kind of relationship ever again." Finn hugged me, reassuring me that this was my home now.

"Thank you, Finn. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found me." I said, grabbing hold of his hands.

"Well, good night Lili, I will see you in the morning. Do you want to come to the panel with us?" I nodded. "Sweet as, it's good that you will come willingly, if not I may have had to drag you there!" Finn joked. I laughed, and then yawned.

"I'll see you in the morning, Finn. And thank you, again." Finn walked out, closing the door behind him. I got into bed, and being in a warm bed with fresh sheets in a place I knew I was safe, it wasn't long before I curled into a ball, and began to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

_I'm running through a forest, branches from trees snagging on my clothes, slowing me down. I'm running away from something, someone, though I don't know what or whom. I stop in a clearing, where I can take three separate paths, but time is running out. The path in the centre, is bright and clear, and looks to be walked down often, and tended to regularly. The path on the left of the centre path has light shining on the path, but looks rugged and tough to walk through, let alone run through. But then there's the right hand side path. Dark, slimy, and looks barely walk-able. I don't know where any of the paths lead, and my first thought is to run through the centre path. I head towards that path, then a hand pulls me back, another covers my mouth. I try to fight it, struggling and attempting to scream, but the hand over my mouth smothers me, making me fight for air. The paths grow smaller and smaller, as I get pulled further and further back towards where I was running from. The hands grow in number, soon covering my entire body, pushing me down. A sharp pain runs through my spine, making me scream in agony, but the hand still covered my mouth, making it only a muffled 'humph.' The pain never ceases. My screams never fade._

"Lili! LILI! Wake up, shit, don't scream. It's ok, I'm here." I woke to a very terrified Finn shaking me, trying to get me to wake up from my nightmare. "You scared me half to death. It's alright, no one's going to hurt you."

"I know, Finn, it's alright. It was just a bad dream. Glad I woke up seeing you instead of no one at all. Might have forgotten where I was for a second." I said, sitting up." Man, I need to find some new clothes after the panel." Then, we heard the door open.

"Finn, I don't know what clothes she likes, but I saw she was a size 10, so I got her some dresses, Jeans and a couple of T-Shirts, Shopping for girls really isn't easy. But I wasn't going shopping for anything else, she can do that herself, I can't believe you got me to do this." Yelled Jack from the front door.

"Uh, that was meant to be a surprise. Um, Surprise!" Finn laughed, as Jack came into the room, holding shopping bags filled with clothes. Jack handed them to me, and then Finn and Jack left the room for me to look through everything and try things on to make sure everything fit. Sure enough, Jack's judgement was right, and the fit on all the clothes was fantastic. I decided to wear a white dress, with a single purple flower printed on the side. It was 50's poodle skirt in style, and fitted the contours of my body beautifully.

I walked out of Finns room, where he was waiting outside from me. His mouth opened a little, and for a while he didn't say anything.

"What? Is it that bad?" I said jokingly. Finn just smiled, and walked closer towards me. He held my arms, and lightly pulled me towards him.

"You look, beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." I couldn't stop myself from smiling as he looked me in the eyes and we got closer, and closer.

"OI! Sorry you two, but we better go." Jack interrupted us.

"We should-"

"Yeah, we should." I finished Finn's sentence as we quickly pulled back from each other, and walked behind Jack to the car.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

PS, so glad to see that people are actually looking at this fic. This chapter is a long one, but it's worth it. I think I've found my style for this story. :) Feedback would be great too, though, so if you have some, it would be great!

As soon as we got out of the car, we were flooded with fans of Jack and Finn. Everyone was pushing and shoving, trying to get Jack and Finn to take a photo with them, and getting them to take gifts and packages for them. The wall of screams was phenomenal. Before I knew it, I was lost in the crowd, and couldn't see any sign of Jack or Finn anywhere. I tried to call out to Finn, but my screams got lost in the mix of all the other fangirls. I got pushed and prodded, and I felt very claustrophobic. My breaths got shorter and shorter, and before I knew it I was on the ground, being helped up by a young blonde guy wearing dark sunglasses.

"You Lili?" he said to me, as I stood up. There were no more fangirls around; they had chased Jack and Finn inside.

"Yeah, um, how do you know my name?" I said, staring at the reflective sunglasses.

"I'm Caspar, I'm friends with Jack and Finn. Finn got so worried when he saw you weren't behind him. They haven't started yet, but they are soon. I was sent to find you. Come on, I'll take you to them. Finn will be glad to know you are safe."

I walked with Caspar through the back entrance of Alexandra Palace to the green room, where Finn was pacing up and down the room, and Jack was sitting in a chair, reading over the talk. Finn turned his head to the door, and his face lit up, then he walked quickly towards me.

"Lili! Thank God you're ok. I thought we had lost you. I was so worried. Never do that to me again." He said, taking my hand. "I see you met my friend Caspar Lee. He's a youtuber like Jack and I, pretty much all our friends are youtubers."

"Oh cool! So do you make video blogs like Finn?" I asked Caspar. He took of his sunglasses to reveal bright blue eyes, which suited his blonde hair. He was wearing a black and white flat cap, a red, white and grey coloured T-Shirt, with blue shorts and black jandals.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'm better at Vlogs than the twinnies over here-"

"HEY!" Jack interrupted.

"But, they do have more subscribers than me. By a long shot. One day I will catch up and pass these two, but at the moment, I know my place in the world." Caspar continued.

"Lili, there are so many more people you have to meet!" Finn said, pulling me to a younger boy, who looked about 16 or 17. "Lili, this is Bertie, youtuber and aspiring actor. Bertie, this is Lili."

"Well hello there. You got yourself a looker there, Finny" Bertie said to Finn.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Sure you aren't sweetie. And if you are serious that you aren't, how about a drink with me sometime?" Bertie flirted.

"Right, that's enough of Bertie for one day." Finn pulled me away from the cute flirty blonde boy. "He isn't like that all the time, but he is 16, so you kind of can't blame him. This is Marcus." Finn motioned to a brown and blonde haired guy with green eyes. He was wearing a dark red and white spotted shirt, with jeans and black vans.

"Hellooo. You must be Lili. Finny boy here doesn't shut up about you, even though you have only known each other about, what, 3 days now? He texted me as soon as he found you. What does a cutie like you do to end up in an old abandoned house like that?" Marcus asked.

"I was being chased my fangirls who thought I was Bridie, Charlie's sister. To get away from them I hid in the house then fainted. I'm not exactly a runner." I joked.

"You know, you do look a lot like Bridie. You have the same eyes and gorgeous smile. Hair is a bit too blonde though. But I can see how you got chased by fangirls trying to see if they could befriend you to catch a glimse of the famous McD. Speak of the devil, Charlie!"

"Hey Marcus. Bridie, you changed your hair... wait... you aren't Bridie. Sorry, um, you look like my sister." A tall, brown haired guy walked into the green room, wearing a light blue shirt saying 'Real Life Charlie' on the front, dark blue jeans, and two odd socks. One was a black and white striped sock, and the other was red and spotted.

"Lili, Charlie. Charlie, Lili. I found her after being mistaken for Bridie and being chased by fangirls into an old abandoned house." Finn said.

"Haha, yeah, I see it. Hair's too blonde though. Still, my fan club chased you. Sorry, must have been terrifying." Our chat was interrupted by a woman coming into the room, with a headset and clipboard.

"Jack and Finn Harries, with plus one, you're up!" The woman called to us. Suddenly, Finn backed away from the door a bit. Jack stood up, and walked towards us.

"I can't do this. I can't." The colour from Finn's face faded away in seconds, and he was a sheet of white.

"Yes you can, Finn. It's ok. We can do this together. First panel will be the worst. It's only half an hour. It's ok. I will be right by you. Lili will be close too. We have to do this Finny." Jack reassured him.

"I don't know. There will be so many people, what if they don't like me?" Finn freaked.

"Hey, hey, Finn. It's ok. I will be by the door, really close. Jack is sitting right next to you. It's ok. You have become pretty much my best friend in 2 days, which is no easy task. Everyone is there because they love you. Don't worry, that won't change. I believe in you, Jack believes in you, everyone in this room believes in you. You can do this, I promise." I took both Finn's hands, and slowly inched him to the door. He pulled back. "Hey, do you trust me?" I said, moving closer towards him.

"Of course." Finn replied.

"Jack, you go on ahead. I got this." Jack nodded, and walked out the door. "Then trust me on this, Finn." Finn nodded, and he wrapped his arm around me as we walked out the door to the conference room.

"Go get her Finn!" Caspar yelled behind us. Finn pulled me closer to him, and the warmth from his body was soothing. Just before we walked into the side hall of the Conference room, Finn stopped, and turned towards me.

"Lili, you promise you'll stay close?" Finn asked.

"I promise."

"Good." Then Finn grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me close to him. We were so close, I felt his breath on my cheek, and we moved closer and closer together. Our lips gently touched, just for a second, yet all my thoughts faded away, and as we slowly pulled away, I looked into Finn's eyes. In that moment, I felt my heart flutter, and I felt all numb. His hand brushed down my arm, and then his fingers twisted though mine. He gripped my hand tight as we walked down the hall. As we got to the door, he let go of my hand, and whispered in my ear.

"No matter what happens now, this has been a very good day." I giggled, and his face lit up with a grin from ear to ear. He opened the door, and screams erupted from the audience as Finn was surrounded in a pool of light.

"I think I may be in love."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: This is my first story, so please, be nice. This is a fic specifically about Finn at this point in my head, but Jack might get involved more into the story depending on reviews and things like that. I will try update on a regular basis and things like that, hope you enjoy it.

PS Sorry I haven't updated recently... Kinda been dying in hospital... hope you like the next chapter!

I stood in the doorway, never letting Finn out of my sight as he sat at the desk, and then flirted with some of his fans if they yelled out to him from the audience. Jack seemed a little uncomfortable, but kept his composure well while he and Finn were speaking. You could tell that he was more comfortable behind a camera, yet he loved being able to interact with his fans. Finn was very flirty, and very spontaneous, and he never looked nervous for a second. Every once in a while he looked at me, and I would give him a smile and he would be back to the talk.

After the talk, there was a meet and greet, so I quickly ran up to Finn while the fans were starting to get in line. "Finn you were amazing! Seriously, no one could tell you were nervous! I'm so proud of you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, as his arms wrapped around my waist. When we let go of each other, Finn said;

"That's the thing, I wasn't nervous. I guess knowing that no matter what, you were going to be proud of me and support me, even though we've only known each other a few days, it was what kept me going." He wrapped his arms around my waist again, and when we went to hug, he lightly pecked me on the cheek, just discreet enough so that his fans didn't notice. Then, he went back to the desk, and began meeting all the dedicated fans.

I went back to the green room, sitting by myself most of the time. Everyone seemed to have meet and greets at the same time, so apart from the short breaks people would have when they popped in to get a drink, no one really came up. So I looked around to find something to keep me entertained, and soon I came across a book with a blue background and a cloud on the front. The title read 'The fault in our Stars' by John Green. I curled up into a lazy-boy, and began to read.

Two hours and a lot of crying later, Finn walked into the green room. He heard me sniffling, and ran up to me.

"Lili, Oh god... what's happened? Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Finn looked at me concerned.

"They were meant to be together forever. Hazel was meant to suddenly get better and go into remission, then we jump to 10 years later and Augustus is pulling himself around the floor trying to get his leg back from their kid, with both Hazel and Augustus knowing they were better and going to live happily ever after! Not this." I started to cry again, and Finn cradled me in his arms, kissing the top of my head every once in a while, not saying anything until I had mildly recovered and was only at a sniffle.

"It's a great book, but definitely gets feels-ey. Come on, we better get going. It's DVD rent night so you can pick the movie, and I will get some chocolate ice cream for us to share." Finn took me by the hand,and together we walked out of the green room.


End file.
